A Christmas Song
by GAT-X105VividPanzer
Summary: Yuuko gets a surprise visit. One shot.


_My first fic like this, responding to a challenge from my good friend CarlVonSchwann._

DECEMBER 25

Yuuko yawned as she was lying down on her bed. She looked at the clock beside her bed. 5:30? Then why the hell was Takamina up so early? They were supposed to have off time today!  
Yuuko groaned as she tried to get up. She glanced Takamina getting dressed, with her crappy fashion sense as usual.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I wake you up? I did try to be as noiseless as possible," Takamina said as she put on a jacket.  
"What's the big idea?" Yuuko replied as she hugged her pillow, trying to sleep.  
"Oh, I'm going out with Kanata today! I have to make sure everything is perfect!"  
 _Takamina can be such a worrywart… waking up early to make sure everything will turn out as she had meticulously planned,_ Yuuko thought.  
Yuuko rubbed her eyes. "Ever the perfectionist, Takamina."  
Takamina turned to her friend and said "How about you, Yuuko? How will you spend this Christmas day?"  
Yuuko shrugged. "I was planning to sleep off the morning, but you have woken me already."  
"Oh. Hehe. Sorry about that," Takamina replied. "But seriously, sleep all day? You better do something, it's Christmas!"  
"Fine, fine." Yuuko shrugged off her friend as she tried to cover herself up with her bedsheet.  
"Well, if that's what you want," Takamina said. "See you tonight."  
Takamina closed the door, leaving her alone in their shared room.

Yuuko lied down in her bed.  
"How nice must it be for Takamina, her girlfriend is so near! But for me…"  
"Why, I'm right here!"  
Yuuko sat up, throwing the bedsheet into the floor.  
 _That voice…_ Yuuko looked around the room and to her surprise saw none other than Atsuko Maeda 13th, Acchan, standing right there.  
"Bu-but you-you were in that other dimension!" Yuuko said.  
Acchan approached her and caressed her cheek. "I returned just for you, Yuuko…."  
"A-Acchan?" Acchan was very close to her now. Then suddenly Acchan closed in for kiss.  
Yuuko opened her eyes wide in shock and then closed it, savoring the moment.  
Finally Acchan broke the kiss and stared into Yuuko's face.  
Yuuko touched her lips, still shocked. "Acchan, you…"  
"Did you like it?"  
Yuuko blushed.  
"I've known, Yuuko. Even back when you were still a trainee, that you have feelings for me," Acchan said as she started taking off Yuuko's pajamas.  
Yuuko could feel the heat rising to her cheeks as Acchan has completely removed her upper garment and was now working on her lower one.  
"And you know what?" Acchan said as she took the last of Yuuko's clothing.  
"When you ended up in the other dimension… when I talked to you.. I realized my feelings are the same."  
Acchan slided her fingers over Yuuko's spot before putting it in.  
Yuuko moaned as Acchan put in even deeper.  
"Yes… you have such a beautiful voice, Yuuko…"  
While her finger is still there, Acchan proceeded to kiss Yuuko and two fell into Yuuko's bed.  
 _This is…. This feels so good! Acchan makes me feel so good!  
_ Acchan broke the kiss and then hugged Yuuko tight.  
"Did you like it, Yuuko?"  
Yuuko, at loss for words, could only nod.  
"I feel so jealous, Yuuko! I want to feel the same. Then…"  
Acchan took hold of Yuuko's hand and placed it over her spot.  
"A-Acchan? Wh-what-" Yuuko was flustered.  
Acchan smiled. "Come on. You know you want to do it too. Here, I'll even help you. I'm going to undress myself…"  
Acchan took off her clothes and throwing them on the floor, with Yuuko helping her. Acchan noticed the hunger in Yuuko's eyes and said "I can feel it, Yuuko. You desire me…"  
Acchan guided Yuuko's hand to her spot, stopping just above it. "There. You can do it…"  
Blushing, Yuuko looked at Acchan before proceeding.  
Acchan moaned as Yuuko moved her finger around.  
"Yes, that's it, Yuuko! That's it!"  
Soon both Acchan and Yuuko were lying down on the bed.  
"Yuuko… let's feel good together."  
Acchan got up and sat on top of Yuuko.  
"Acchan, what are you doing?"  
"Being one with you."  
Acchan started rubbing her spot on Yuuko's, and both started moaning.  
"Yes, yes! This feels so good, Yuuko!"  
"Acchan! I… I… I love you so much!"  
Both kept doing it until they felt it.  
"I… I'm going to climax!" Yuuko said.  
"Same here, Yuuko! Same here! We have become one!" Acchan said.  
The two moaned in pleasure, and then afterwards both lied down in bed once again.  
"Acchan… thank you so much for visiting me."  
"Why are you thaking me?" Acchan said. "It's not over yet. I'll be with you for the whole day…."  
Yuuko blushed, very grateful for this gift. _Best Christmas ever…._

KATYUSHA CANTEEN, NIGHTTIME  
Takamina was sipping some juice as she looked out the window into space.  
Today had gone perfect! Everything went as planned. Even her little surprise to Kanata…  
"Takamina," Kanata said as she sat down next to her. "Are you sure you don't want to rest yet? We had… quite a day," she added, blushing.  
Takamina looked at the hallway leading to the dorms and longingly thought of her bed.  
 _I hope it's still in one piece after they're done with it…  
_ "Takamina?"  
Takamina snapped out of her reverie.  
"Oh, sorry! Well…" Takamina said as she sipped some more juice. "Let's just say I'm thankful the rooms are soundproof."


End file.
